A Gritos de Esperanza:::
by Al.FaitH
Summary: Songfic de la cancion de Alex Ubago... InuYasha y Ahome se pelean por culpa de Kikyo otra vez... Pero al parecer esta vez sera la definitiva... muchas gracias por sus comentarios estoy muy contenta n.n si escribo otro songfic me encantara que lo lean n.n


Aru: Bueno este es mi primer SongFic, espero que les guste … un saludo grande a todos…. Y lo de siempre, InuYasha no me pertenece ni tampoco la cancion A Gritos de Esperanza

InuYasha

…:::A Gritos de Esperanza:::…

…_A pesar que la luna no brille mañana…_

Ya era de noche, el cielo permanecia oscuro y triste, la luna no brillaba esa noche, una muchacha de pelo color azabache peleaba a gritos con un muchacho de cabello tan oscuro como el de ella… Tal vez eran los celos de la muchacha los que no la dejaban ver que su compañero ya no queria mas peleas… O tal vez era la negligencia de el a quedar humillado por esa joven que lo acompañaba… Ya después de un rato ya no podian siquiera seguir gritando, Ahome se fue indignada hacia Sango y Miroku mientras InuYasha se quedaba sentado mirando el cielo oscuro, ya nada podria ser peor… Luna nueva, y Ahome estaba furiosa con el?... Que podria hacer?... Se sentia incompetente siendo humano.. Pero creia que eso no era lo mas importante… Ahome nunca debio enojarse con el sin motivos…

…_Dara igual, solo verte reir es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma…_

Después de conversar un rato con Sango y Miroku, Ahome entendio su error, miro a InuYasha que parecia mas sentido que nunca, recordaba la ultima vez que le habia dicho que lo detestaba… Le habia dolido… Ahora habria sido peor... Si tan solo, pudiese volver atrás y evitar esa pelea, tal vez ahora estarian cenando todos juntos, e InuYasha le estaria sonriendo a pesar de ser humano, se levanto y comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia el…

…_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta o algun gesto mas frio__ se clava…_

InuYasha se sentia de lo peor, se humillaba cada vez mas, y el hecho de ser humano no le subia nada el animo, sentia sus ganas de escapar corriendo como cuando pequeño, pero no pudo moverse, alejo su mirada del cielo negro y la dirigio a una flor que crecia cerca de alli, sus ojos se entrecerraron con dolor, una lagrima, un gemido, y comenzo a sollozar como un niño que ha perdido lo mas preciado para el… Como podia ser tan injusta la vida?... Y por que se sentia asi?...

_...En mi pecho, daga del desconcierto, pero amor, ahí esta la magia…_

Ahome estaba tan solo a unos pasos de el… Hasta que lo escucho sollozar… Murmuro su nombre como para consolarlo desde lejos, pero descubrio que de nada serviria mantenerse a esa distancia de el… Si ambos se sentian asi opr una ridicula pelea, tal vez debia solo acercarse a el y hablarle… Pero como?... Escucharlo sollozar la lleno de tristeza y ternura, avanzo hacia el con poca confianza, pero le abrazo con cariño, y se aferro con fuerza a el por la cintura…

…_Ahora que te veo niña __ya te hecho de menos, no imagino mis heridas si algun dia te vas lejos, queria por eso…_

InuYasha sintio el abrazo de Ahome, e intento corresponderselo timidamente colocando su mano en el brazo de su amiga, no sabia como explicarle lo que sentia por ella… Pero… A pesar de sentir aquello, su corazon aun llamaba a gritos a Kikyo.. No sabia como ordenar sus sentimientos, ni como decidir de cual era la chica con la que queria estar… Lloro, lloro como nunca o habia hecho, tal vez por su indecisión, o por que simplemente su corazon estaba cargado de malos momentos, cualquiera que fuese el motivo, InuYasha lloro, ahí, abrazado por Ahome…

…_Si preguntan por mi no les digas donde fui, que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente…_

Ahome se sintio contagiada por la pena de su amor…

-InuYasha… -El joven hibrido lloraba desconsolado, sin separar la vista de la pequeña flor que era mecida por el viento, ni alejar la mano que aferraba con tanta fuerza el brazo de su amiga…- InuYasha… Perdoname… Yo… Yo no puedo seguir asi… Necesito saber… Si en realidad quieres estar conmigo y protegerme… Si me dices que no… Creo que entendere… InuYasha, yo… Yo te permitire ir a buscar a Kikyo… Pero tan solo respondeme… Que sientes por mi… Antes de que me vaya otra vez… Solo quiero que seas feliz…

…_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di, es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes, tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir…_

InuYasha abrio grandes los ojos con sorpresa, Ahome lo abrazo casi con ira, apegandolo a ella como para no separarse nunca mas, una brisa primaveral cruzo el aire haciendo que el negro cabello de ambos se mezclara, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir casi instintivamente…

-Ahome… Si… Si te vas… Yo no sabria que hacer…… Estoy tan inseguro a cerca de mis sentimientos que no sabria que responderte… Solo dire que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado… Ahome… No te vayas… No me dejes aquí esperando otra vez… Intentare… Intentare nunca mas dejarte sola… O abandonarte por Kikyo… Ahome tu eres mucho mas importante para mi…

…_A tu lado…_

-Oh.. InuYasha… - Ahome cerro los ojos…

…_O mi vida…_

InuYasha hizo el ademan de voltearse para mirar a Ahome que estaba apoyada en su hombro izquiero…

_..A tu lado…_

-Que mal mentiroso eres…

…_Y ojala que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana…_

InuYasha miro a Ahome con un dejo de sorpresa en la mirada…

-Se… Se que aun piensas en Kikyo… Aunque estes conmigo… Y que no importa cuanto me ames… O que me jures amor eterno… Siempre pensaras en Kikyo… Y sobre todo por lo mucho que nos parecemos… No podras evitar acordarte de ella… Se que eres asi… - Ahome se aferro a el otra vez, como queriendo creerle, a pesar de saber que estaba mintiendo, abrio los ojos y miro a InuYasha con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos… InuYasha sufrio por la mirada de su compañera, mostro su dolor con una mirada de tristeza y ternura que le dedico a Ahome…

…_Y que tu voz siga pidiendome a gritos amor…_

Ahome capto la tristeza n la mirada de InuYasha, lo abrazo esta vez por el cuello y se acerco a su oido para murmurarle…

-Quiero que seas feliz… Aun cuando yo no lo sea…

…_Gritos de esperanza…_

InuYasha abrio grandes los ojos, volvia a mirar la flor que bailaba con la brisa, una lagrima comenzo a caer timidamente por su mejilla… No queria la tristeza de Ahome.. Queria su felicidad… Incluso si su felicidad estaba lejos de el… Pero.. Tampoco queria separarse de ella….

-Ahome quiero tu felicidad… No…No quiero que estes triste, yo… Yo haria lo que fuera para ver tu sonrisa todos los dias…

…_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo…_

Ahome no podia abrazar mas fuerte a InuYasha, queria fundirse con el, quedarse ahí, en ese eterno abrazo para siempre, comenzo a llorar con fuerza, y a hablarle con cariño, no queria que su vida fuese asi, queria ser feliz junto a la persona que ella amaba… Y esa persona… Era InuYasha..

-Me quedaria aquí InuYasha, contigo para siempre… Pero se que no sabria que hacer si Kikyo llega a aparecer… No sabes cuanto me cuesta guardar las ganas de saltar sobre ella y golpearla cada vez que la veo… No quiero seguir asi… Y mucho menos seguir enojandome conmigo misma… Ni desquitarte contigo… InuYasha por favor comprendeme…

…_Ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento, se esfuma el miedo…_

-No Ahome… No dejare que mi indecisión te aleje de mi… Ahome no quiero que mis sentimientos queden en el aire… Ni mucho menos romper los tuyos… Quedate aquí por favor… Ya no regreses mas… Quedate junto a mi… Yo… Yo me convertire en humano por ti… Me olvidare de Kikyo… Solo… Solo no te vayas… - InuYasha se zafo de Ahome y la abrado de frente, haciendo que la chica se impresionara, el viento volvio a ondear sus cabellos, la noche queria dar el ambiente… Pero Ahome ya no tenia intencion de quedarse mas… Escaparia para poder olvidar y sentirse mas segura… Y mas segura de si misma…

…_Y si preguntan por mi no les digas donde fui, que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente…_

Ahome cubrio su rostro con ternura ocultandolo en el hombro de InuYasha… Hasta cuando iba a llorar?...

-Me ire InuYasha… Ya lo decidi… No quiero vivir asi.. No quiero llorar por ti otra vez…

-Ahome…

-Se feliz…

…_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di…_

-Ahome… Perdoname por todo… Por no darte lo que necesitabas para ser feliz…

…_Que tu luz brille por siempre por que tu te lo mereces…_

-No te preocupes InuYasha… Siempre fuiste especial para mi… Desde que te conoci en el arbol sagrado… Hasta ahora… Solo… Te deseo lo mejor… Siempre fuiste un buen chico y un gran amigo para mi…

…_Y perdona si algun dia pretendi que no fueras, Oh, Tu misma…_

-Perdoname Ahome… Por todas las veces que me enoje contigo por cosas tontas que ahora ya no tienen sentido… Eres especial para mi… Muy especial… Mas que nada… Asi tal y como eres… Y ahora… Solo verte marchar…

…_Y si preguntan por ti solo dire que te vi en mis sueños una noche y que sueño desde entonces ara verte cada dia junto a mi…_

-Todo hasta ahora ha sido como un sueño… Regresare a mi tiempo y sera como si realmente hubiese sido un sueño… Y cada vez que piense en ti… Y te añore a mi lado… Susurrare tu nombre al viento para ver si me sientes llamandote… Diciendote que estoy bien… Diciendote…-Ahome rompio a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez, sutilmente, entregando las ultimas gotas de su amor…- Diciendote que estoy feliz… Que estoy satisfecha con mi vida… Que he subido mis calificaciones… Y que sigo buscando al chico que me haga soñar como tu… El viento te dira… Que aun no te habre encontrado para cuando ya te extrañe… … Se… Se que si me voy dejando el fragmento de Shikon, no podre volver… - Cerro los ojos apegandose al hombro de InuYasha

…_Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes, tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir…_

-Prometo pensar cada dia en ti Ahome…

_..A tu lado…_

Secandose la lagrima del ultimo adios, Ahome metio la mano a su bolsillo y saco el pequeño fragmento de Shikon que aun conservaba, el primero que habian obtenido juntos, y se lo guardo a InuYasha en el gi…

…_Oh, mi vida…_

-Dime… Te extrañare?.. Ahora que o te vere mas… -InuYasha intento ocultar su tristeza… Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que se moriria extrañando a la pequeña Ahome…

…_A tu lado…_

-Adios InuYasha…

…:::A Gritos de Esperanza:::…

Por: Aru

Aru: gracias por leerlo… Ahí esta mi primer songfic… espero les guste.. dejenme reviews por favor.. saludos… adios a todos…

Al.FaitH


End file.
